Bloodlines
by The Queen of The Thieves
Summary: Zackary Fair a popular and well-known SOLDIER, being a werewolf and having to deal with a new Wraith cadet, can he do it? Cloud/Zack And some OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ahhh" Zack yawned baring his fangs as he waited in Sephiroth's office, siting on the red velvet couch he looked at the clock **late again, what is he doing with Reno at such a time?** He thought and chuckled; his mako blue infused eyes spotted a letter on his desk. "What do we have here?" Zack laughed and read the letter.

_Dear Sliver Snake, _

_Prince Lazard has asked you many times, but it seems your friendship with the Werewolf, Angeal was too deep. You failed, my sliver haired child. I suppose Rufus and his minions will have to deal with this now. Anyway, about this new cadet Cloud Strife, he is promising. Supposedly he is a rare species of The Children of The Night as they call them. I'm sure you've heard of them, well he is one a rare and beautiful Wraith. _

_May the Sun never shine on you,_

_The Sire._

Zack sighed; ever since his mentor Angeal passed he had been alone and sad. He knew Genesis didn't mean to get him killed because apparently they weren't just friends. He put the letter down and left the office. He was excited about this new Wraith. Even thought he was a Werewolf and that they hunted Wraiths, He was still as excited as a puppy discovering something new. He then walked a few blocks around the empty night to the old church where his best friend passed not long ago. Zack entered and smiled as he watched the moons precious light shine through the hole in the ceiling and beneath it a patch of grass and beautiful Lunar Flower grew. Lunar Flowers only grow from the moon's light and are a light purple with white freckles in the center. Zack's passed friend's favorite flower. Zack sat on the floor and looked up at the moon. "It's been a while eh Aerith?" Zack chuckled and in a dim purple light a spirit appeared she had long chocolate brown hair put in a braid and held with a pink ribbon and she wore a light blue dress which brought out her beautiful emerald eyes. "Hello Puppy" Aerith giggled which echoed through her hollowness. "Aw man, would you stop that!" Zack grumbled and in a poof a pair of large black wolf ears and tail appeared. "Waa? A full moon already?" Zack groaned and Aeirth giggled sitting on her favorite spot on a broken pillar that fell from the night of the Great War between Vampires and Werewolf's where her own blood was shed. "I heard the Wraith Cloud Strife is going to join the cadets maybe you should mentor him, I've seen him in the spirit world he's cute" She giggled and Zack blushed, his tail wagging slightly. "I know you have a thing for blonds" Aerith teased and laughed as Zack blushed harder and he looked away muttering a few curses. "You should meet him just think about it you've been so lonely without Angeal" Aerith said and Zack smiled. "Will do" He said and smiled before getting up and waving goodbye as she slowly disappeared.

Zack looked around the hallways looking for a specific blond Wraith. He looked around some more looking through the seemingly endless hallways full of short adorable cadets. Finally he spotted him, **~so Gorgeous! ~** Zack thought and scowled when he saw who he was hanging out with, Joseph a blue haired vampire with his hair put in a ridiculous ponytail. Zack thought about for a while then walked out from behind the hallway and greeted the young Wraith. "Hey! You must be the new cadet?" Zack asked cheerfully a bright smile on his face. "Yeah…" Cloud murmured shyly and Zack's tail appeared and began wagging. "So you must be who all the cadets are talking about; Zack Fair?" Cloud asked giggling, and Zack's wags began to increase in speed as he stared at Cloud's blush. "Yes I am!" Zack said and puffed up his chest. Cloud laughed and smiled and Zack's tail went crazy. "Come on Cloud we got to go!" Joseph whined and Cloud nodded with a smile. **How can you deal with him Cloudy?** Zack asked in his head as he turned around and went back to his and Sephiroth's office. "So I've seen you've taken interest in our new little cadet" Sephiroth chuckled and Zack scowled. "You vampires…" Zack muttered and Sephiroth laughed. "That's good so now I'll make him go on missions with you" Sephiroth stated and Zack squealed. "Really?" Zack exclaimed and was bouncing up and down like a bouncy ball. "Yes, but only if you behave yourself" Sephiroth said and Zack smiled. "Alright, let's go!" Zack exclaimed and Sephiroth chuckled. "I'm sure Angeal would be happy to see how excited you are…" Sephiroth commented and Zack smiled. "Yeah, Yeah I'm sure that old lover bird is" Zack said with a big smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait what?" Zack exclaimed loudly an angry look on his face. "Sorry Zack but Shizua needs help over there, the zombies have gotten out of control." Sephiroth stated and Zack groaned, making Cloud look at him confused. "Man, zombies again… Alright Cloudy let's go" Zack said and Cloud nodded. "Alright goodbye, and remember don't get poisoned!" Sephiroth teased and Zack scowled. "Yeah, yeah" Zack muttered and Cloud giggled following him to the portal.

"What is it?" Shizua asked, she wore assassin's clothing and carried a bow and a few arrows; She had long sliver hair, which brought out her purple eyes and her feathers that poked out of her hair. "We are here to help you" Cloud said with a gentle smile on his face. "Oh? You must be Lea's little brother!" Shizua exclaimed and Cloud nodded. "But, how did you know?" Cloud asked as he crossed his arms and Zack was in his wolf form sleeping. "Well, I'm part Dove… If it wasn't obvious" Shizua muttered and Cloud's eyes widened. "R-Really? That's amazing!" Cloud exclaimed and Shizua smiled. "Before I moved here to work for the King, I lived with Leo and Lea" Shizua smiled and Cloud gasped. "You mean Leo the Were-Tiger?" Cloud asked and Zack awoke walking over to Cloud and sleeping on his foot. "Yup, But enough small talk we've got some zombies to kill don't we Zack?" Shizua teased and flicked Zack's ear making him get up and stretch. Zack transformed back into his human form with two large black wolf ears and a bushy, black tail. "How many?" Zack asked looking over at Shizua who was testing her bow. "A few hundred, that shouldn't be a problem, should it?" Shizua laughed and Zack chuckled looking over at the small horde of living dead. "Let's go Cloudy" Zack said and got in his fighting stance pulling out his Buster Sword. Cloud smiled and unsheathed his two pistols, and disappearing into his stealth form.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you think Fair still indulges in Angeal's knowledge about The Sire?" a damaged raspy voice called under a black cloak. "Oh no, with Strife he is more than preoccupied." Sephiroth replied a cold long silence balanced the thoughts drifting across the room. "Do not come weeping to me when he does find The Shire and caters his bloodlust, My Snake" The cloak whispered as cold and as silent as water trickling down a water faucet. The cloak man bore no shadow and no pupils in his dark violet eyes. "No as I say The Sire will not be taken so easily, His army of Forsaken is growing and when he finds the blood of a child of The Night, Moon and Spirit, there is no more hope." Sephiroth explained, obviously finishing the conversation. The cloak chuckled a deep low chuckle even a deaf child would hear. "Loyalty, Loyalty only to me" The cloak laughed and Sephiroth gulped.

"Omg, No he didn't!" Joseph squealed and Cloud blushed, an angelic blush full of such innocence nothing could ever compare to it. They sat in the lunch hall and Cloud tried to not stare at Zack's butt. **Damn that SOLDIER ass! **Cloud was fangirl squealing in his mind and Joseph was giggling. "Hey Spikey, like what ya see?" Zack teased, scaring the blonde shitless. "Nnnn" He whined and hid his blush with his green scarf. Zack's heart was beating very fast as he stared at the blushing blond. He knew he was falling for the boy and he was proud of it. "Hey, Lilane come sit with us!" Zack called waving for Lilane a tall woman with long dark purple hair and emerald green eyes. Cloud smiled and Lilane sat by Joseph who was flirting with his boyfriend Matt. "Cloud, this is Lilane, one of the ancient Warmaiden's" Zack pointed out and Lilane chuckled as Cloud gasped. "Really?" He exclaimed and Lilane nodded Cloud sat there in amazement. The Warmaidens were a group of powerful women who defeated men and protected the race of women. But, The Sire an old evil power destroyed them all but, Lilane. Cloud then thought of Lea meeting this woman, she would love it. Lea's mother was the Mistress of Lilium and ruler of the Warmaiden's. Cloud was going to plan a very mischievous plan to get them together, if Lea liked Lilane back of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cloud smiled and watched Zack heading into his room but he stopped. "Cloud?" Zack asked his heart racing, he was going to punish those innocent lips. Cloud blushed and Zack walked close to him. "Z-" Zack silenced him with a soft kiss, not rough; he wanted to love Cloud in any way possible. Cloud sighed and hugged him, tear's soaked Zack's uniform and Zack chuckled wiping those tear's away. "I love you, Angel" Zack whispered and Cloud blushed, whimpering at his nickname. Cloud smiled up at him and Zack blushed this time, Cloud giggled and Zack laughed. "Bye, Zack" Cloud waved and went into his room. Zack sighed; he wanted to cuddle with him, in that bed.

"Really?" Cloud asked looking over at the new 3rd Class soldier. He looked like a raven with his hair like that his eyes a dark brown and a sort of red hair, looking like it had been mixed with black paint. "Yeah his name's Mejia, Mejia Angels." Zack whispered back and Cloud was instantly shocked when Mejia winked at him. **AAAAAHHHH Hell No! **Cloud thought and rolled his eyes, trying to tell this rookie dumb-ass no. Zack saw that very wink and growled softly, he would rip this man apart if he touched Cloud, even if Sephiroth killed him before he could. In a state of protectiveness Zack pulled Cloud closer to him. Cloud smiled and kissed Zack's cheek. Zack smiled and he wished he could punish those angelic lips so badly he would do anything. Cloud blushed and hid it with his trusty green scarf specially made to hide embarrassing blushes. Zack chuckled and watched Mejia carefully as he just sat with Matt and Joseph. A menacing glare from Zack put him in his place. "Hey! Stop being mean" Cloud growled and Zack whimpered as Cloud went over to Mejia and sat by him, giving that angelic smile only a true heart could melt to. Zack felt something tingle in the pit of his stomach telling him to kill Mejia for stealing his Cloud, he dismissed this very quickly and whimpered, Angeal warned him of this he just didn't think it would every happen. He felt horrible; he didn't want to turn out like Angeal.

_Angeal growled as Sephiroth got to close to Genesis, he felt his claws unsheathe and he eyes not hesitating to turn red with anger and jealously. _

He had attacked Sephiroth, which had gotten him killed along with Genesis. Zack was torn in two pieces one to stay clam and the other just to massacre like a wolf with a pack of sheep. He left quickly not wanting to feel this anymore; he went into Cloud's room on 'accident'.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cloud wasn't paying attention to Zack, unfortunately and when he finally realized he got worried, but when he was about to get up someone grabbed his arm, he froze he had no idea who grabbed him but they were not about to let go. "Where you goin'? Off to see your little boyfriend" the voice so menacing and vulgar he felt like crying. Mejia. Cloud felt his energy being drained, someone was pulling him into the spirit world, but this wasn't the time of place. "Since the first time I saw you little blond, I wanted to fuck you" Mejia snarled and Cloud didn't say anything no panic his energy being drained, he didn't know what it was. His knee's buckled and he fell but, he wouldn't let Mejia take him so easily, he screamed. A scream so beautiful it didn't even sound like he was scared or in pain. Zack immediately heard it, racing out of the room he saw Mejia shoving Cloud against the wall, so harshly, blood dripped from Cloud's mouth and slowly staining his green scarf. Zack growled and shoved Mejia off, giving him a good punch and kick to his stomach. Sephiroth was there in a matter of seconds. "Mejia Angels, come with me" He stated and Mejia got up spitting blood at Zack who flinched and ran over to Cloud who was knocked out, so peaceful. Zack carefully picked him up and carried him into his room.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, he felt a little sore in his back but nothing to bad. He soon realized this wasn't his bed and that the warm body next to him was his lover. "Z-Zack?" Cloud whispered and Zack chuckled as, blue eyes met blue eyes. "Hey, Cloudy" Zack yawned and squeezed his arms that Cloud soon realized were tucked around his small woman-like waist. "He didn't do anything to me did he?" Cloud asked and Zack tensed shaking his head. Tears fell as Cloud choked out, "can you still call me an Angel?" Zack sat up and looked down at Cloud's helpless body covered in bandages around his stomach. "Of course, your still an Angel no one can or will ever take that away from you." Zack kissed Cloud softly and Cloud smiled wiping those foolish tears away. "Alrighty come on let's shower!" Zack exclaimed and Cloud blushed. "T-T-Together?" He mewled and Zack laughed. "If ya want" And with that he got up and went into the shower, Cloud followed him quietly.

"Mmm, Ah cold!" Cloud whimpered and Zack laughed as Cloud stepped into the shower with cold water spraying him in the stomach. Zack blushed staring at Cloud's body. Cloud's chest was a light pink with two perky nipples and a stomach, which was muscled perfectly to match his woman-like waist and back… and such an adorable little bottom. "H-Hey, stop staring!" Cloud exclaimed and covered his special areas. Zack apologized and Cloud giggled as they washed themselves off. Cloud stared at Zack's chest, perfect, not to muscled or slim and his thighs and…oh my, a beast. Cloud blushed intensely and Zack held back a laugh. After they finished that little shower, Cloud wanted to watch Bambi and snuggle on the couch Zack laughed when Cloud refused to watch Bambi's mother die. And after a day of doing nothing but lovey-dovey they went to sleep in Zack's room. Zack was so happy he couldn't go to sleep until 12 o' clock at night, he mentally cheered because Cloud hadn't realized he just showed Zack his whole being in the shower, so he must of trusted him and Zack promised never to hurt him even if he was forced to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cloud opened his eyes; he was surrounded in a warm feeling, as he looked into an open space green with sound of the dead and Wraiths smiling down on him. He spotted someone very familiar, his sister her long chocolate brown hair and golden eyes were incomparable to anything in the world, he ran into her arms and she giggled. "Hey Cloud" She nuzzled him and he laughed. "Manh? (Are you well?)" She asked speaking the tongue of their Mother and Father. "Mona, Zack lave entita (Yes, Zack loves me well)" Cloud smiled and she nodded it was common to speak this language in the spirit world dead or live. "Coma tia mangila (I have a surprise when you come)" Cloud whispered and she giggled excited.

Zack was chatting with Lilane in the lunch hall when Cloud burst in hand-in-hand with his beloved sister, Lea. Lea gasped spotting the Warmaiden, and she stared amazed. "Hello, you must be Lilium's daughter, it is my pleasure" Lilane kissed Lea's hand and she was in shock not showing it Lea smiled and let Lilane up. "Do not bow to me, Warmaiden," She said and Cloud giggled whispered to Zack who was trying to control his laughter. Lea blushed and Lilane chuckled. Lilane liked seeing this beautiful woman smile and blush. She would make Lea hers. "So, don't like me calling ya that do ya?" Lilane laughed and Lea giggled. "It gets old, I wish people would stop noticing that so I don't tell them I am her daughter and shit" Lea puffed and Lilane could not stop staring at her breasts. In all her life of prostitutes and courtesan's she had the biggest breasts in the entire world. But, Lilane didn't really care about the breasts that much but…damn. Lea smiled she liked this woman a lot maybe she should play around with her. Lea sighed, let's not be a slut.

_Sorry for such a short chapter!_

_I'll get another one soon!_

**_The Queen of The Thieves~_**


End file.
